


What Cup Are You?

by jongaed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongaed/pseuds/jongaed
Summary: Kai really likes her body.Well, except for her small boobs.So when a new student with a large chest by the name of Kyungsoo  transfers to her school she expects herself to be jealous. But the feeling she feels when she looks at Kyungsoo's chest is definitely not jealousy.





	What Cup Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CROSS-POSTED FROM LIVEJOURNAL. I Wrote this back in 2014 so if you read this and you're like 'wait I've read this before...' that's why lmao. I just wanted to have my works together that's why I'm posting it again

Kai really likes her body.  
She looks at the mirror every day, content with every detail of it, from her skinny thighs, long legs, up through her abs. She has them because of her dancing and she really watches her diet to maintain those. And her face is nice too, and so is her hair, brown and long and soft and always looking all shiny.  
Kai really likes her body.  
Except for her boobs.  
Because her boobs are almost non-existent, the smallest around her circle of friends. Even Sehun has bigger, a lot bigger tits, and she's skinnier than she is. And Kai thinks that's not fair, because Sehun's gay, so she doesn't need big tits, because other girls don't look at appearance so much. And she on the other side, needs them. Boys never look at your personality first (or second. Or third. Or-). What they look for is being fit. And being fit means having at least a C cup. And having a C cup means boys being led to you. And Kai wants it. Because Kai is straight.  
At least that's what she thinks until she meets Kyungsoo.  
She never thought that after having so much trouble with her own chest, she'd be attracted to one. But here she is, standing in front of the new student that moved schools in the middle of the year. And the girl is saying her welcomes to everyone, introducing herself as Do Kyungsoo, but Kai can't stop staring. And she's certainly not staring at her eyes. She’s looking at the shorter girl’s chest, mesmerized by it.  
"What cup are you?" It's a question that probably shouldn't leave her mouth, but it does, and the three girls stop talking to stare at her.  
"Excuse my dumb friend" Sehun starts, after a couple of seconds of that silence. "She was raised in the jungle and fed by wolfs. We're still trying to get her used to human behavior." She makes a face like she's genuinely worried for Kai, but Kyungsoo just laughs it off.  
"No, that's fine. But you know what?" Kyungsoo's hand makes its journey to Kai's face, and she lifts her chin up. "From the way you've been staring at them, I thought you were taking the measurements yourself." Kai wants to say something to defend herself, but she looks at the girl's face. And it's like a whole new world right in front of her, because the girl is gorgeous. She has really big eyes, and short hair that don't even touch her shoulders, and her lips- are they the shape of a heart? Is that even humanly possible to be that pretty? Her smile is so cute and…  
And so she has no other choice but to stare again, mesmerized by the person in front of her.  
Do Kyungsoo. 

#

"What. The fuck. Was that." Sehun doesn't even bother to lower her voice down, chewing her gum obnoxiously loud. They're just on their way to another class, after saying their goodbyes to Kyungsoo, but Sehun just needs to stop in the middle of the hallway, when she's sure that the new girl won't hear them anymore. The teachers don't even look her way at this point, as her behavior hasn't changed from the day one, just like her uniform. But when she was fifteen, she decided that wearing a skirt that even gets close to her knees is an abomination. Kai still remembers the time when she gave a lecture to a male teacher about how instead of making her go home and change, he needs to tell the male students not to sexualize her fucking legs, because it's not her problem that a bunch of weak ass boys can't control their boners after seeing knees.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Kai decides to play dumb, shrugging her arms. She knows that Sehun won’t have any of her bullshit though. They've known each other for a very long time, so Sehun knows basically everything about her.  
"That was like the gayest shit ever. I felt threatened." Sehun whips her blond hair behind her arms dramatically. "Didn't you say you like dicks or something?" She crunches her eyebrows thinking about it, because what was her friend's sexuality again?  
"Yeah, that was really lesbian of you," Tao decides to add, closing her pocket mirror and hiding it in her pocket. Kai wonders when did she even put it out, but then again, knowing her, she already fixed her makeup like twice while her girlfriend was talking. "But not like a butch lesbian, don't worry," she reassures her, putting her hand on Kai's shoulder. "But honey, those nails really need to go if you're into vagina instead of dick now."  
"I'm not gay" Kai shakes off the hand and looks at her nails. Why would she cut them? Is that some sort of weird lesbian code? Because Sehun and Tao seem to do that too. "I was just really fascinated by her breast size. And her big eyes. And lips. No big deal." She rolls her eyes, looking around. Tao and Sehun exchange looks, and then look back at her. And looking at Tao's eyes, Kai wonders how can someone wear so much eyeliner.  
"Listen," starts the Chinese girl again. "There's a difference between looking at someone's tits because you're jealous of them, and looking at them like you want to dive between them and shake your head left and right. And believe me, you were using the stare number two." She nods her head with her words, just to emphasize their meaning.  
Sehun grabs Tao's hand and intertwines their fingers.  
"We're going now. You better be prepared that Kyungsoo will eat lunch with us today." They both turn around and go in the stairs direction, swaying their hips as they move. Kai furrows her eyebrows and points at the classroom.  
"Don't we have biology now?" She asks, because why are the two of them going in a completely different way.  
They both smile sweetly.  
"Oh, yes. We certainly do. Practical one." Tao winks at him and they giggle.  
"Eww." Kai makes a face; she most certainly didn't have to know that. "You bitches."  
"Yes. The best ones in this school."

#

Kai has no idea what came over her, but she can’t stop thinking about Kyungsoo. She can’t seem to focus for the whole biology class, thinking about the short girl. And it’s not like Kai’s gay, and she knows that, because she made out with Sehun once, and she didn’t really like it. Well, Sehun didn’t like it as well, and she is gay, but… No, there’s no way!  
And with that thought she challenges herself (what is there to challenge, really?) and goes to the lunch. Because why should she worry? She’s not gay, so that thing that happened this morning won’t happen again. Because now she’s over the shock of the incredibleness of Kyungsoo’s boobs. So she won’t stare again.  
Oh, how wrong she was.  
The lunch is happening outside, and it’s still hot, as it’s the end of august. Kai takes off her blazer while going to the table she sits at. And then when she actually sits, she looks around.  
Sehun is sitting on her right, on the table as usual, because she doesn’t spare any occasion to show off her long, slim legs. Tao is right next to her, close as always, her long, red hair in a pony tail. They both have their blazers off.  
And on the left side… There’s Kyungsoo. And Kai can’t really tell much about how she looks or the way she sits, because Kyungsoo’s first two buttons of a shirt are undone, so her eyes automatically fly to her boobs. And as Kyungsoo’s face is pale, this part of her body is even more. And it’s magical.  
“It’s F,” she suddenly hears, said with a joint of laughter. She looks up and sees that beautiful heart-smile, and her head spins and it’s that weird feeling all over again.  
“Eh?” She’s confused. What F? Like a grade? Or… What? She blinks a couple of times, and Kyungsoo giggles and she swears the other mouths ‘cute’ under her breath. Kai blushes.  
“You were asking about my bra size. It’s F.”  
“WHAT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME ARE THOSE REAL?” The shout comes from other side of the table and Kai flinches. Right, those two are still here. She wants to look right, but she doesn’t have to; in no time Tao appears next to Kyungsoo and sits close to her, now also staring at her boobs. Kai feels a weird stung in her stomach. It’s probably hunger though.  
“Yeah, they are…?” Kyungsoo looks quite amused at that sudden outburst. “Why?”  
“Well, I wanted my boobs done but-“  
“No boob jobs. I don’t want to squeeze a sack of plastic, thank you very much.”  
“- but Sehun is not really fond of the idea,” she finishes, ignoring her girlfriend interrupting her.  
“Well…” Kyungsoo crosses her legs and her skirt rides up a little, and, woah, Kai knows it’s august, but what’s with the sudden heat wave? It’s like the sun suddenly got closer by a half of the distance it should be in now. “I kind of get her. I wouldn’t want my girlfriend to get a plastic surgery on her breast. If I had one, which I currently don’t.” She looks slightly at Kai. Wait what. “But then if she would really want it, I’m no one to talk? In the end it’s your body and your decisions.”  
Sehun just nods slowly and Tao smiles brightly.  
Wait… Kyungsoo’s gay?  
Kai feels like her life suddenly became 2873 times more difficult. 

#

“I may be gay for Kyungsoo.”  
It’s not really an easy thing to admit, even to her best friend. But she’s been thinking about this for the whole of 24 hours. And for her that’s really a long time to be spending on one thought.  
She falls on her bed dramatically and puts a pillow on her face. This sucks. She thought for her whole life that she’s straight. Like, she loves the company of boys. She loves playing video games with Chanyeol (now that Baekhyun is his girlfriend they don’t do that anymore. That’s sad, because Chanyeol was the only one that didn’t judge her for still liking Mario Kart.) She loves hanging out with Junmyeon too. So she must be straight.  
“I don’t think that’s true,” Sehun says after a minute of thinking. Kai feels like a weight of her heart just fell off. Good. If someone else doesn’t think it’s there, then she’s just over thinking it. And Sehun likes girls, so Sehun would know. “I think you’re gay in general, and you want to woo Kyungsoo.”  
Kai blinks. Then she blinks again and proceeds to take the pillow off her face to glare at Sehun.  
“What makes you think that?” she asks, because what? Why would Sehun think she’s gay? It’s not like everyone is gay for god's sake, people get crushes on the same gender, right?  
“Have you ever liked a guy?” Sehun asks, taking a figure from her desk. It’s Temari, her favorite Naruto character, so Kai really hopes that the younger won’t break it.  
“Yeah? I like Chanyeol, I like Junmyeon. I like Luhan and Minseok too?” What question is that even? They’re both friends with them, so shouldn’t Sehun know things like this? They wouldn’t be friends if she didn’t like them.  
Sehun rolls her eyes and puts the figure down.  
“Yeah, but do you want to kiss any of them?”  
Kai flinches just at the thought.  
“Eww. No, are you crazy?” She makes a face to show her disgust. “Besides, they’re kind of unavailable?” She raises her eyebrows just to make a point. Two of them have girlfriends. The other two are dating each other.  
“What about the time when they were available?” Sehun keeps on pressing. What is she trying to achieve, Kai has no idea. But it’s not like she ever knows what’s going on in Sehun’s mind. She's always been weird, different. But a good different, not the kind that you want to stay away from and laugh at, more like the one that’s so cool everyone wants to know her. “Were you interested in someone then?”  
She sits up, fixing her hair and thinks.  
“Well, I was kind of interested in Luhan?” she starts uncertainly. Because she’s not sure if she can call that interested in someone.  
“You literally just thought he wanted to dig you. Which is ridiculous, because everyone knew he’s in love with Minseok, well, apart from Minseok. And you at that time.” Sehun jumps off the desk and comes closer to Kai, sitting next to her. “And even then, you didn’t seem so fond of the idea of him digging you.”  
Well, his best friend makes a valid point. She wasn’t really into Luhan at all, she only thought he was hitting on her. She doesn’t even remembers why did she think it at that point, but she got really frustrated and wanted Sehun to help her with that. Sehun only laughed at her and told her about Luhan’s feeling for Minseok. After this she wondered how she could never notice before.  
But still. That doesn’t make her gay.  
“Yeah, I still don’t think that-“  
"Just look around your room, Kai."  
And Kai does. She looks around, and she sees shitload of posters on her walls. There’s a lot of posters of Girl’s Generation, because, well, they’re queens. There’s quite a number of Girl’s Day too, because that’s Kai’s favorite band. Two posters of Park Bom above her bed, and one of CL just next to it. There’s also that one SHINee poster, that she has only because her mom bought her the CD. She doesn’t really like the group to be honest. Then her eyes travel to the desk that Sehun sits on and she smiles, because all of her anime figures are there. There’s Temari, Konata from lucky star, and all the girls from Madoka. She also has some single figures of the side characters from anime that she didn’t really like, but the girls had just amazing personalities and she loved their characters. But what her room has to do with her being gay?  
“And your point is?”  
Sehun looks at her like she’d grown a second head.  
“You flinch at the thought of boys kissing you. You only listen to girlbands. You don’t like SHINee, you only like female anime characters, you didn’t want Luhan to hit on you and you want to woo Do Kyungsoo.”  
Kai gapes.  
“Oh fuck,” she whispers under her breath. “I am a lesbian.”

#

Going to school while being a lesbian (well, realizing you are one) is a completely different experience.  
(And cutting her nails was sad, but Sehun explained why she would need that so with a flushed face Kai did that.)  
First of all, it’s an all girls school, and if that doesn’t make a lesbian happy, Kai doesn’t know what does. She sees, for the first time she really sees all of the girls, and they’re all so pretty, and their breast sizes are all different but all beautiful, and they all look so soft and cute and… Kai wonders how didn’t she notice before that she liked girls. She feels so much joy running through her, when she looks at them.  
Second of all, seeing Kyungsoo while being a lesbian is different too.  
Because apart from the joy at how pretty Kyungsoo is, she feels hot as well, and she feels weird things happening in her stomach that she can’t really explain. And she doesn’t try to anyway, still a little bit scared of the outcome. But she’s sure that she wants something with Kyungsoo.  
But how does one asks a girl out?  
Kai's been thinking about that. She always thought she was straight (how silly of her, really), so she never had to worry about asking someone out. But now they are both girls. So it wouldn’t make sense for both of them to be waiting for the other one to make a move, right? Right.  
So while sitting at their usual table with Kyungsoo, Sehun and Tao, she makes her mind.  
“I’m a lesbian now,” she says, looking at the object of her affection. She thinks she hears something that sounds like a person slapping themselves in the face, but it was probably something else.  
“That’s… Nice,” Kyungsoo answers. Her smile is rather confused, like she didn’t really expect that. Well, of course, she didn’t, Kai thinks. She behaved so straight and suddenly she says she’s a lesbian. That must’ve confused Kyungsoo.  
“Do you want to try lesbianing together?” she asks, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. Woah, she didn’t know that it’s possible, they were already so wide and pretty. And now she looks so cute that Kai just wants to hug her and never let go.  
“What.” The short haired girl is even more confused, to the point where her smile disappears and instead a small frown appears on her face. Kai pouts. She liked the cute smiling more.  
“What that questionable human being is trying to say is will you go on a date with her,” Sehun suddenly says and it’s Kai’s turn to frown, because she didn’t ask the maknae to help, she could handle it herself, thank you very much. But yes. A date. So lesbians go on those too? That’s cool.  
“Oh.” The smile is there again, this time wider and happier than confused. Kai can’t help but smile too. “Ooooh. Sorry, the lesbianing really confused me. I didn’t know that’s a word.”  
“It isn’t. Kai is just dumb.”  
“But, yeah, I’d like to go on a date. That sounds nice. But, please, remember.” She grabs Kai’s chin and directs it up, and, oh, when Kai started staring at her boobs again? She didn’t even notice. “My eyes are up here.”  
Kai blushes again but doesn’t turn her head around. Kyungsoo just smiles and releases her face.  
“Cute.” This time it’s loud and Kai hears it perfectly well.  
“Maybe we can go on a group date today? We were going to go anyway.” Tao points to her girlfriend and then to herself. Sehun just nods at that. “With Baekhyun and Jongdae. Well, and their dates.” She smiles sweetly and Kai wonders if that’s a good idea. Baekhyun and Jongdae are pretty… unusual. She’s not sure if she wants Kyungsoo to meet them. And, well, there are their boyfriends, Chanyeol and Junmyeon, and there are cool, so maybe they can…  
“Sounds okay to me,” Kyungsoo says, just as the bell rings. They all stand up and suddenly Kai can feel a pair of lips on her cheek and, woah, what why how- “See you later.”  
The shorthaired girl turns around smiling widely and Kai just stands there, because what just happened. Did she got a kiss. On the cheek. From Kyungsoo. What.  
Sehun laughs at her, and pats her back, going to their next class. Kai just follows.

#

When the lessons are over, she’s surprised once again with the sight of Kyungsoo. Definitely not negatively surprised, just… She didn’t expect seeing her here. But she does and the girl is smiling, so Kai can’t help but smile too.  
“My teacher had to go home earlier, and she told us to just go,” she starts, when Kai comes closer. “So I figured I’ll just… Pick you up? And we can go meet the others.” She bites her lower lip and Kai’s throat suddenly feels dry. And then, probably to make her die even more, the shorter girl reaches out her hand and catches Kai’s, linking their fingers together. “Let’s go~”  
And Kai follows her, not taking her eyes of their intertwined hands. It’s a nice sight, Kai is more toned than Kyungsoo, so their skin colors make a nice contrast. And Kyungsoo’s hand is smaller, but her palm is at the front, and Kai thinks that she can’t find it in herself to mind that small detail. It’s better like this anyway, because somehow Kai has a feeling that it will not be the only sight of Kyungsoo liking to be on top.  
Aaaand she really shouldn’t be thinking about this right now.  
When Sehun sees their connected hands, she raises her eyebrows and smirks. Kai feels that she will be teased about this later, but she can’t bring herself to care, really. What matters now for her is how soft the other girl’s hand is and how now, that they’re standing, Kyungsoo’s thumb caresses the outside of her palm softly.  
“So, who are we waiting for now?” Kyungsoo asks cheerfully.  
This time it's Tao who speaks, hiding her lipstick to her pocket. Kai really wonders how she does that, because she swears she didn’t see her fixing her makeup.  
“Just Baekhyun and Jongdae with their boyfriends,” she says, smiling at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s hand suddenly stills in Kai’s and Kai looks at her to see what’s up.  
“Boyfriends…?” Kyungsoo’s voice quivers a little and Kai wants to ask what’s going on, but at the same moment the people they were talking about arrive.  
“Hi, girls~” She can hear Baekhyun’s cheerful greeting and she turns around, not even looking at the two girls that just appeared.  
“Chanyeol oppa! Junmyeon oppa! Good to see you again~” Kai waves at them and wants to come closer to hug both of them, but Kyungsoo remains in the same position. Kai blinks.  
“Guys, Kai brought her date as well~” Sehun announces and both of the boys smile widely. They say their hellos to Kyungsoo, introducing themselves and look at her, waiting for her turn.  
“I’m…” She eyes both of them hesitantly and sighs. “I’m Kyungsoo, and I just remembered that I need to go, sorry…” She turns around, releasing Kai’s hand, and in a quick motion she goes in the opposite direction to where they planned to go. Kai blinks a couple of times and then looks at the rest of the group. They’re pretty much confused just like her.  
“I’ll…” She points at Kyungsoo, and gets a soft nod from Junmyeon and a smile from Baekhyun. “Yeah. Bye.” She then, not wasting any time, catches up to Kyungsoo. The other girl is walking pretty fast, so she needs to pick up her pace as well. “Unnie. Unnie, what’s going on?” she asks, because maybe the other girl suddenly decided that she doesn’t want to go on a date with her?  
“Nothing, I just needs to go home” Her tone of voice is stiff, which makes Kai stop for a moment, but Kyungsoo doesn’t, so she has to catch up to her again.  
“Do you want me to walk you home?” she asks, trying to look at Kyungsoo but at the same time not tripping on something unexpected on the sidewalk.  
Kyungsoo licks her lips and thinks for a moment. She slows down and Kai thanks god, because she was starting to feel tired.  
“Yeah.” The older girl smiles lightly and takes Kai’s hand in hers.  
The walk is quiet but not uncomfortably. The silence doesn’t need to be something that’s always filled, Kai thinks, because they aren’t many people with whom you can say nothing and still feel amazing with them just being there. They exchange small smiles sometimes too, and Kai’s heart swells at every single one of them.  
“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo suddenly says quietly, and before Kai can’t even ask what’s for, she continues. “Sorry that I just went away like this. I know it seemed rude but…” She sighs, biting her lower lip. “Never mind, it’s stupid, you’re going to laugh at me.”  
“No, Kyungsoo unnie, I won’t!” she quickly says, looking at the other worried. Because it sure is something.  
“I just…” she starts, thinking for a moment. Kai observes the way a strand of hair falls from behind her ear, so she rushes with her hand to fix it, then blushes right after. “In my old school, I went to a co-ed one. And as I got quite busty pretty quickly, boys were teasing me.” She talks calmly and Kai just listens. “They were throwing little paper balls, making bets to get it in my cleavage. Once they made one about who will touch them first. The boy that did got a punch in the face and a kick in the shin.” She says proudly. “And I don’t know, I just… don’t really like boys since then. And before I moved school, there was this one boy who pretty much stalked me, that was… Something.” She snorts, but it’s not a happy or amused sound. “So I moved. And I’m happy I did.”  
Kai wonders if that’s really just not liking boys.  
“It’s okay if you’re scared of them,” Kai says, and Kyungsoo looks up at her in surprise. “I mean, it’s not like it’s your fault. You developed that, and I can say that Chanyeol and Junmyeon are the most amazing guys in the world, but I understand that it won’t change a thing. Not by itself. You need time, right? It’s like being scared of heights, or small rooms.”  
Kyungsoo stares at her for a minute, blinking rapidly.  
“You’re literally the first person not to say me that ‘not all boys are the same’ or that I’m being sexist or ridiculous. Or not to laugh at my face when I told them that… I’m scared of boys. Wow, that really sounds ridiculous.” She chuckles a bit.  
“I don’t think it does.” Kai smiles at her, and Kyungsoo returns the smile. She stops then, and it’s in front of a house, so Kai thinks that it must be hers.  
“You want to come in for some tea?” She asks, smiling mischievously.  
Kai nods.

#

When Kyungsoo closes the door behind her and suddenly pins her to it, Kai thinks she didn’t really mean tea when she asked her to come inside.  
Kyungsoo's face is just in front of Kai’s and Kai can’t help but close her eyes in anticipation. She hears a soft snort and she wants to flush with embarrassment, because what if that wasn’t the thing that she wanted to do, but then she feels a soft push on her lips, and she realizes that, yes, those are indeed Kyungsoo’s lips. So she tries kissing back awkwardly, but relaxes more when the other’s girl hand lands on her cheek to stroke it softly. It’s all kinds of wonderful and it feels just a million times better than when she made out with Sehun just to try that.  
Kai moves her tongue experimentally and she feels Kyungsoo, smiling against her mouth, then deepening the kiss, moving her own tongue past Kai’s lips.  
Kai feels dizzy, so she needs to hold onto something. She thinks that Kyungsoo’s hips are just perfect for that, so she moves her hand to put them there and Kyungsoo actually moves closer. And then suddenly she doesn’t feel this amazing press of lips anymore, so she opens her eyes.  
She’s greeted with an image of smiling Kyungsoo, still close to her face and it’s such a beautiful sight.  
“I… I think the tea can wait…” she says breathlessly and Kyungsoo laughs, going back to her lips again. This time, she makes a step back, and then another, and then Kai is pretty much led to her bedroom, where she lands on the bed, the other girl soon following after her, hovering over her body. The kisses are more heated now and Kai tries to keep up with them, which is quite difficult for her, blame her lack of experience. But as Kyungsoo smiles against her lips, it makes everything better.  
Then her lips are not there again and Kai pouts, but as she watches Kyungsoo, her pout is disappearing and instead she’s looking at her with pure awe. Because Kyungsoo crosses her arms across her stomach, catches the ends of her shirt and pulls it up, taking it off completely.  
Kai gapes. And stares. And she keeps on staring until Kyungsoo laughs.  
“I would say ‘my eyes are here’ again, but this time I kind of get it, yeah,” she says and catches Kai’s shirt now, yanking it up, and Kai can’t help but be a little anxious, because her boobs aren’t as amazing as Kyungsoo’s. And besides she’s not wearing a bra, because why would she bother? It’s not like it would make a big difference. She’s basically flat. But she lets her take it off anyway and sighs.  
“I’m…” She turns her head not to look at Kyungsoo, embarrassed. “Mine aren’t as…” She doesn’t finish her sentence, biting her lip in the process.  
“They’re perfect. They can fit inside my hand perfectly,” she says and to emphasize that, she puts one of her hands on Kai’s breast and squeezes lightly. Kai lets out a soft moan, closing her eyes. That feels good, and Kyungsoo’s right, because it does fit perfectly, and thanks to that it feels even better. “See?” She squeezes again, leaning in to kiss on Kai’s neck, earning another soft moans.  
“Unnie…” she whimpers, as she puts her hands up to catch the back of Kyungsoo’s bra. She unhooks it as Kyungsoo sucks on her skin, probably making a hickey, and just the thought of that makes her cross her legs, suddenly feeling weirdly uncomfortable. But not in a bad way, just…  
Kyungsoo moves up to take off her bra, and Kai is amazed again. Kyungsoo’s nipples are a little bigger than her’s, and her boobs don’t have any space between them, they squeeze together even without a bra. Before Kyungsoo sinks down again, she moves her hands forward and grabs both of her breast, squeezing just like Kyungsoo did a minute ago, only she has much more to touch.  
Kyungsoo’s moan makes that weird feeling even weirder, but now Kai recognizes it. She’s simply getting wet from all of it. She wonders how far will they go.  
But as Kyungsoo starts kissing down her torso, and lower, she realizes that she doesn’t mind going all the way. 

#

“You had what with Kyungsoo?” Sehun stares at her best friend, gaping. Tao on the other hand looks pretty amused eyeing the hickeys on her neck. Kai flushes and tries to calm her friend down. She looks around, hoping that no one heard it.  
“I won’t repeat that again, nope,” she says quietly, but smiles to herself remembering the Friday’s events. And then Saturday’s. And Sunday’s too. “You heard that exactly,” she adds, fixing the hair behind her ear.  
“Yes, but… Kyungsoo unnie! Is this true?” she asks, and Kai turns around to smile at her girlfriend (!!! The sound of that word is amazing.) The other smiles back first, sitting next to her and taking her hand in hers, only then looking at Sehun.  
“Is what true?” She tilts her head and Kai can’t help but think she looks like a confused cute puppy. Because of that movement, her hickeys are visible too, and, of course, Tao notices them and she smiles proudly, giving Kai thumbs up.  
“That you deflowered our innocent Kai.” Sehun makes a motion to grab Kai’s head and she hugs her to her chest and Kai makes a face. Nope, Kyungsoo’s boobs are still better. She tries to escape the maknae’s hold but it’s pretty much impossible. So she just waits and sighs with relief, when the freedom is finally there.  
Kyungsoo smirks at that, putting her hand on Kai’s knee, and Kai can’t help but lean into her touch.  
“Yup,” she says simply, smiling like the most innocent being in the world.  
“Did you hear that, Tao?” Sehun turns around to her girlfriend and the other’s amused smile quickly changes to a concerned face expression.  
“Yeah. How could they?” she nods quickly, and Sehun, content with her girlfriend agreeing with her, turns back to the pair and as quickly as that Tao’s face expression turns back to the previous one as well.  
“But really?” Sehun continues. “After one date?”  
Kyungsoo just smiles, pulling Kai in closer and hugging her from behind. Kai stops herself from saying that it wasn’t even a date, they just went to her house.  
“You’re not one to talk,”she says instead. “You and Tao knew each other for three hours.” Kyungsoo raises her eyebrows at that but says nothing, chuckling in amusement.  
“That’s different!” Sehun rolls her eyes and now Kai laughs too.  
“I think we are too unhappy with you two to stay in here anymore,” Tao suddenly says, faking her disappointed tone. “Come on, Sehun, let’s leave them to make them rethink what they’ve done.”  
After they leave, Kai turns around to face Kyungsoo and she smiles as the other one kisses her lips lightly.  
“To think that Sehun got fooled that much into thinking that Tao is so disappointed that she wants to leave us alone,” Kai says quietly, looking at Kyungsoo. She can’t believe how lucky she is with a girlfriend this pretty and amazing.  
“I don’t think she got fooled to be honest. I think she just really liked the idea of getting out of here with Tao.” She connects their mouth again and Kai can’t even think about how many people are probably watching them. “I think we should get away from them together sometimes too.”  
Kai can’t help but agree.


End file.
